Perfection
by Neko86
Summary: Perfection. What a person has in mind when considering that word? What each individual deemes as "perfect"? So many people – so many perceptions. One supposed he knew exactly what it was for him. But another came to prove him perfectly wrong.
1. Everything's perfect

**AN: **ha-ha...ha I'm back here with a beginning of a new story. I swear I ddn't forget about AIWNWA - I'm actually about to post the third chapter soon. It's just that I had this idea about this new fic nagging at me for the last two weeks - it just wouldn't leave my mind alone. So I decided to collect my thoughts and write them down before they float away )) Actually, that new idea got me to sit down and write - not only the first chapter to Perfection, but the third one for AIWNWA. So I guess there's no evil without good ))

Here goes the first chapter of Perfection. As usual - the same warnings apply ))

**Warning: **I'm not a native speaker, so there will be spelling mistakes and other figures of speech that will probably need correction. Also, some foul language, **YAOI (homosexual reletionships - so be warned)** etc. Oh, I also plan to make it more dramatic than As If We Never Were Apart, more...let's say..."emotionally frustrated" ))) But there won't be any hard angst involving main characters' deaths, so don't fret.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**For clarification:**

**"**Talk**" - **memories or just things needed to be emphasized

'Talk' - thoughts

_Talk_ - just to stress out some words

- Talk - dialogue

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Everything's perfect**

He looked perfect.

A tall, lean frame clad in expensive suit, feet wearing exclusive designer shoes. His long mocha hair were cascading down his back in perfect straight locks, some of them falling in the front to frame a handsome face with perfectly sculptured features – a straight nose, sensual lips, a chin that identified the stubborn character and cool pools of lilac eyes.

'Yes, perfect' Neji Hyuga thought to himself. Nothing in his attire was out of place – every item of clothes and accessory chosen carefully to emphasize the aura of cold perfection, power and authority. His body was to die for and his face and hair were to shame the top models – as always. He was collected, his mind sharp and set to action, feeling completely composed and in control. Of course he was – he had a deal to handle that required his best in order to reach an agreement. And he _will_ succeed – there was just no other option for this one. The deal would prove to be a huge advantage in expanding the Hyuga family's business abroad and establish their authority overseas.

Throwing a last glance in the mirror, Neji exited his bedroom to descend down the stairs to the first floor of his two-storied flat. He picked up his briefcase from the sofa and went out the door, closing it firmly behind him, hearing the automated click of the lock. When passing the lobby on his floor of his expensive city centre apartment block the receptionist greeted him politely, bowing with outmost respect – just as he was used to. While he rode the elevator down from the top floor to the underground parking lot, he once again went over the information in his head concerning the people he was about to meet and discuss the deal with. Those future partners of Hyuga Enterprises were difficult people to converse with. Suna Technologies were set on following the traditional way of making business, thus being very skeptical about new approaches and innovative ideas. Although the old ways helped them remain firm in their gained position, the absence of anything new was holding down the actual progress, especially with the everyday growth and development on the market and constant change in demand and supply. They just couldn't afford to stay the same anymore. Otherwise, they'll shrink until collapsing.

That's were Hyuga Enterprises came into the picture. Being one of the leading electronic producing companies not only in Konoha city but in the whole Japan, Hyugas new a thing or two about innovation. They were to establish a partnership with Suna Technologies, helping them to reevaluate their business strategies and create new business operating standards that will meet the top requirements on today's market. Of course, Hyuga Enterprises were to have a share in the profits later on, but that was not the most important thing for Neji. As much as he considered Suna Technologies to be old-fashioned, the young Hyuga heir considered the current operating in his own company closed-off. The company was well known here in Japan, however it wasn't so for abroad. For many years the company operated solely in its motherland, growing and expanding its business all over the country. And everyone was ok with that.

Neji knew better.

They needed change. They needed to get out of the boundaries that were established years ago by his great grandfather. And expanding their company's dealings abroad was the perfect opportunity in Neji's point of view. Of course, the risk was high – that was the main reason he received so many concerned opinions from the analytical department and was faced with a strong opposition from the Board. But his mind was set on changing the clan-like functioning of Hyuga Enterprises. The Uchihas could – what prevented the Hyugas to do so? Sharingan Corporation, ran by the two ambitious Uchiha brothers, has long since made itself known in European countries and USA, now planning to enter the region of Central Asia. Neji knew them to be a strong company with innovational approaches of power supply and environmental protection. Their potential was big, no denying it. But Hyuga Enterprises' potential was not at all less.

That's why after numerous arguments with the Board members and long straining talks with his uncle, who was the current CEO, Neji was finally allowed to start looking for possible ways to enter the overseas market and supply his propositions on that matter to his uncle. He didn't waste much time, as he was conducting his own research long before his idea was accepted. Suna Technologies was the perfect first stage for his plan on establishing their company's influence abroad. So like hell he would blow this chance at reaching this agreement with Suna's businessmen. He will make sure everything went perfect, that their company's name would be referred to as someone worth trust and respect…. And that none of those damn elders on the Board would have a slightest wish of considering him not worthy of becoming the next company's head.

Those old men were ridiculous. So he was Hiashi's nephew, not his son. So what? Did they really consider the idea of having one of his female cousins becoming head of the company? Not that Neji had anything against his cousins or female CEOs – the girls were just not the type to rule a company that big. One was too shy and uncertain, the other – too brisk and snappy. And still the elders were reluctant to consider Neji the next head. Tch, as if there was someone better to do the job.

He stepped out of the elevator, heading for his car. Lamborghini GALLARDO LP 560-4, pristine white, awaited him – as perfect looking as its owner. Neji got in, started the car, liking the roar of the engine and drove out on the streets of Konoha. He was supposed to meet with the Suna representatives in an hour at Higashi Royal – one of the best restaurants of this city. It would probably take some time to persuade the stubborn Suna people and coax them into agreeing on the partnership. But Neji wasn't called his family's prodigy for nothing – he could be quite stubborn and persistent too. He won't fail this time either – he was absolutely sure of it.

)))))

The meeting took quite a while – nearly 5 hours including the lunch. When the fourth hour came Neji was starting to growl inwardly – the refusal of Suna entrepreneurs to clearly see the fact that their company was, so to speak, _in deep shit_, was starting to get on Hyuga's nerves. But he knew he had to have patience or nothing would be accomplished. So, an hour later, when they finally reached an agreement and decided on the date for Hyuga Enterprises representatives to come to Suna for some analytical research, suggestions on the new business plan and innovations in the production scheme, as well as some more negotiations concerning the actual Partnership formation, Neji was completely satisfied with himself and the progress he had made for the company. Although it was still early to talk about signing the actual Partnership contract, but he was still pleased that Suna Technologies have agreed to their terms presented so far. 'All is due in time' the young Hyuga thought. When their specialists develop the new business plan and calculate the estimated future profits, there will be no way that Suna Technologies will be able to decline their offer. Neji allowed a slight but self-satisfied smirk to cross his face.

Yes, everything went perfect.

He felt like taking a walk in the park near the restaurant since he was in a good mood. It was almost four in the afternoon, the warm autumn weather was nice, the air pleasant – not so hot as in summer, but not yet so cold either. He strolled leisurely in the park for some time, before he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket, being put earlier on the silent mode. He looked at the caller ID and answered it.

- Hello, Hinata.

- H-hello, Neji-niisan. I hope I'm not interrupting you…

- It's ok, Hinata. The meeting was actually over 20 minutes ago.

- Oh. How did it go?

- Very well, thank you. They agreed to our proposition.

- I'm so glad to hear this. Congratulations, - the young woman said sincerely.

Neji smiled slightly – a rare genuine smile.

- There's no need to congratulate me yet, Hinata. But thank you, I appreciate it.

There was a hesitant pause at the other end of the line. Then Hinata spoke again.

- Neji-niisan….I hate to ask you this, but…

He could feel that she was bothered by something.

- What is it, Hinata? Is something wrong?

- Well….It's Han-nabi, and….father is angry at her again…I was wondering if y-you could come by, if you are free that is…

Neji sighed. He knew that it would be about Hanabi. Whenever Hinata was using the tone she was using now, it meant that she was either worried about him, her father or her sister. As both Hiashi and Neji were known to cause hardly any trouble in the Hyuga household (at least none anyone knew about) and Hinata was a timid and calm person by nature, it only left her older sister to be the culprit. Hanabi was really a pure definition of a wild child.

- I'll be coming right away, Hinata. Just wait a little bit, - he told his cousin, before hanging up.

He really had no desire to meddle in family affairs tight now. Especially since it meant dealing both with his uncle and Hanabi. But Hinata sounded almost desperate in her plea – he had no other choice but to help her out, and in the meantime pray that those two won't kill each other by the time he arrives.

His good mood now nowhere to be seen, Neji made a fast walk back to the restaurant's parking area. He was crossing the sidewalk, determined to hurry up and get the troublesome family business dealt with, when there was a sudden bump at his side. There was no time actually to get shocked. In one moment he was splashed all over by some thick, viscous substance with a very pungent odor.

He stood dumbfounded, blinking, feeling the substance stick to his skin and clothes. He had some of it on his face too. He looked down at himself, seeing his perfect light grey suit covered in rivulets of indigo. He raised his eyes to look in front of himself. He was met with an irritated expression of sea foam green eyes. A young man who looked like he was in his teens with hair a color of blood red was slowly getting up from the ground. Near lay a now almost empty bucket of some sorts that was clearly the source of the indigo on the Hyuga's expensive suit.

Neji glared. Hard.

But can you imagine the audacity of the little imp! Because the redhead didn't look intimidated at all. He just glared back. And then Hyuga heard him speak in an annoyed tone.

- Are you blind?

Neji was perplexed. Did that shrimp just made the inclination that it was Neji's own fault that he now looked like he escaped from the circus? How dare he!

- What is _this_?! – Neji hissed in reply.

- It's obviously paint. Or are you stupid too?

- Are _you_ blind? You just poured a bucket of paint on me, you fool – Neji hissed at the redhead again.

The redhead's glare just intensified.

- Then next time you better learn to look where you're going, asshole. You were given eyes to actually _watch _to see there are other people around you, princess.

With that he grabbed the nearly empty bucket angrily, muttering darkly about wasted time and effort, and stormed off.

Neji felt he would explode in anger if he didn't calm himself soon. 'The little shit just got up and left!' he snarled inwardly. He tried to take a few deep breaths and ignore the sticky feeling of paint on his face and body. He noticed some people openly staring at him now, some giggling and hiding smirks. Before losing his cool completely, he turned to go get his car and go home to clean up. Wait. Just great! He actually wasn't going to get home anytime soon – he just remembered that he needed to get to his uncle's residence, and now he is forced to appear before his siblings IN THIS STATE! Just when he thought his mood couldn't get any worse, a little girl standing nearby and ogling him questioned him curiously.

- Mister, are you a clown?

That's it. It was decided. No negotiations, no pros and cons, no taking into consideration of different circumstances and possible outcomes and consequences of actions.

He was going to KILL the redhead if he ever saw him again.

* * *

**AN: **So... How was it? Interesting? Not? Wanna know more?))

As always reviews are very welcome, as well as healthy critics - I'm no perfect human and I admit it ))


	2. Perfectly reasonable

**AN:** Muahahaha, guess I'm on a roll to be putting out the second chapter so quickly ))) Anyways, I send a really big THANK YOU to all the reviewers - it's half your doing that I'm posting this today))) The same thing as always applies here too, that is:**  
**

**Warning: **I'm not a native speaker, so try to be a little lenient, ok?)) As for the rest - foul language (not regularly but it will be present), **YAOI (homosexual reletionships - so be warned), **some drama maybe. I think that's all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**For clarification:**

**"**Talk**" - **memories or just things needed to be emphasized

'Talk' - thoughts

_Talk_ - just to stress out some words

- Talk - dialogue

Now on with the second chapter to Perfection ))

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Perfectly reasonable**

Neji was feeling a beginning of a headache.

The arguing went on for almost two hours – and they started way much earlier before he came. His uncle was looking livid, his usually calm and collected tone now slipping to a roar. As for Hanabi – she practically yelled nonstop. For the last two hours, he and Hinata watched them throw insults at each other, shouting back and forth. Neji knew that Hanabi was not reluctant to use some foul language and harsh remarks most of the time, but what he was hearing from the young woman now gave a whole new meaning to "outrageously foulmouthed". Hinata at the mean time looked nearly ready to burst into tears, squeezing her hands desperately, but being unable to do anything to stop this display playing out in front of her eyes.

Neji, for once, wanted to scream bloody murder.

He felt aggravated and annoyed – the show he was watching not at all categorized as definition of perfect family in his mind. He was angry both at his uncle and his cousin. At Hiashi for letting matters come to this and at Hanabi for being the silly woman that she was. In love with a man with no standing whatsoever.

- So what if he had a shady past?! It's the PAST, right?! – She yelled at the top of her lungs.

- It is not in the past! Former gangsters do not turn into proper people in one day, if they ever do that is! – Hiashi's tone was stern.

- He is NOT a gangster, damn it! And you won't fucking dictate my life! I know who's best for me better, you tyrant asshole!

- Hanabi! Stop it this second! I will not hear your insults anymore, ungrateful child. You will NOT be involved with this man any further. If it comes to it, I'll pay him off so he would all of us alone. You wouldn't want that, would you? – The man hissed dangerously.

- Like hell you will, motherfucker! It's all about money to you, as always, isn't it?! You heartless monster! – Hanabi screeched.

- What – are you afraid to find out he in fact doesn't give a slightest care about you? Because I'm sure that is just the way it is. He's after your money – that's it! He is not interested in YOU!

Hanabi jerked her head, as if she was slapped.

- He made you blind. I'm giving you the opportunity to end it the good way. Break up with him and send him off! – Hiashi continued.

Hanabi was trembling by now, tears in her eyes.

- That's how it is for you, huh? So I'm no one as usual in your eyes….You can't even fathom the thought of someone appreciating me for me, don't you?!

- Hanabi, this isn't about this right now.

- Well FUCK YOU father! Did you hear me?! Go ta hell – you make me sick! Perhaps you're so aggravated because someone else is seeing something in me that you are fucking blind to see, jerk! Or maybe because that "gangster" at least CARES, while you never gave a shit!

Neji've had enough.

- Hanabi! Stop! You are going too far!

Neji's voice rang loud and clear, forcing his cousin to actually stop and preventing his uncle from finally reaching the point where the argument could become physical. Hanabi was standing trembling, frustrated tears running freely down her face. Hiashi was straightening in his chair at his table, face losing the last remnants of fury. He looked at his older daughter, eyes cold and harsh.

- Neji is right. This nonsense stops right now. You will not get my approval on this matter _no matter what_. You will stop any contact with that man immediately, or else I can assure you that you really won't like the methods I will use to make sure you do. Is that clear?

The young woman gritted her teeth at that. She looked sharply at her father, eyes glaring and defying.

- We'll see about that!

With that she ran out from her father's cabinet, slamming the door shut behind her.

Neji released a long tired sigh, while Hinata was having trouble holding herself together. Hiashi looked at his younger daughter, before addressing her.

- Hinata, go look after your sister. Make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. You are to watch her carefully, before she gets into even more trouble.

Hinata gave a hesitant nod, before leaving quickly to look for Hanabi. While she was dismissed, Neji wasn't so lucky. Hiashi was on his back the moment the girl stepped out the door.

- I would like to know how the meeting with Suna Technologies went. Everything is going well, I presume?

With a mental sigh and feeling the headache take a firm residence inside his brain, Neji proceeded to report on the results of the negotiations.

)))))

Gaara was listening intently to his boss speaking over the phone. The brunet talking in the speaker had a somewhat bored expression, nodding every now and then and making confirmative sounds. Gaara wondered what the outcome of that phone talk would be. Finally, his boss hung up, after saying his farewell to whoever was on the other end of the line.

Shikamaru looked at the redhead tired, slightly annoyed and….well, bored. As usual. Gaara wondered how he even managed to get, and most of all keep, the position of a senior manager. Because everything that took slightly more effort than usual was considered by the young brunet as "troublesome". However, people were in for a big surprise if they thought that Shikamaru Nara had no ambition and no brain to be the head of Security Software Department at "Nara HS Tech". Because firstly, Shikamaru did have ambition – he just was too lazy to flaunt it in people's faces. And secondly – he was far from stupid, his IQ actually reaching 200. So yeah – he was a walking paradox. That didn't prevent him from making a very good name for his dad's company though. Nara HS Tech weren't anything huge – but they were exceptionally good at what they did. That is – specializing in writing security software and hardware, as well as financial and analytical programs for large companies. The talk Shikamaru just had on the phone probably came from a new client, so Gaara asked.

- Do we have a new order?

Shikamaru sighed dramatically at that.

- Yes, actually we do. And from none other than Hyuga Enterprises. – The brunet's face looked a little sour at saying that.

Gaara was actually a little surprised to hear the news. Of course they had to provide services for big companies before, but never was it a company that big. For all the redhead knew, it would be their largest client so far. So why was Nara looking so overly gloomy? That's exactly what Gaara asked the brunet.

- Of course you wouldn't know. You don't really watch that much TV or read newspapers, do you? – Shikamaru drawled.

- Hn, - was Gaara's answer. He didn't. He didn't find it useful or in the slightest interesting, for that matter. So why waste time?

Shikamaru produced an inarticulate sound resembling a snort.

- Figures. Well, to be brief – their management is far from being easy to deal with.

- Doesn't matter. They specify the requirements, we complete our job. What is there to deal?

Shikamaru sighed, looking at the redhead skeptically.

- Yeah, try telling them that yourself. Anyway, we are to meet them tomorrow at their main office at 10. There you'll have a perfect chance to see what I'm talking about….maybe I'll even let you _deal_ with them yourself, hmm? – Shikamaru finished, spotting a little sly smirk on his face. Gaara just raised his eyebrow at that.

- Whatever.

)))))

Hanabi was sitting unmoving on her bed, head bent down, her long cocoa hair obscuring her vision, her hands clasped tightly between her knees. It was already two hours since Hinata left, having tried hopelessly to calm her down and comfort her.

Hanabi herd light footsteps approaching her room, and she instantly knew who it was. Neji appeared at her door a few moments later, having knocked lightly, and entering without receiving a response. He came closer to the bed, and stood in front of her silently, simply looking at her bowed head, unable to look her in the eyes. A few minutes passed in complete silence, before he sighed and finally spoke to her.

- You are being unreasonable, and you know that.

She snapped her head up, lilac eyes much as his own, looking at him angry and hurt. He looked at her calmly.

- It's not about reason, it's about feelings. It's about loving s-….

- Are you sure? – Neji interrupted.

She looked like she wanted to yell at him, but she stopped herself. Her head bent down again, not looking at him, she muttered quietly.

- You wouldn't understand….

Neji regarded her coolly, voice gaining more edge to it.

- What I do understand is that you're acting more like a child, than a grown up adult. You are blinded by foolish emotions that are rendering you unable to see what's really happening around you.

- Aren't you the same? – She barely whispered.

Neji glared at her, confused at what she was implying.

- Excuse me? For starters, I see clearly ahead of myself, and I am _not_ acting as a spoiled and selfish child in order to get his parent's attention.

- I am not trying to get anyone's attention! And this is not selfish acting!

- Is it not? Look at how you're acting around uncle, how it affects Hinata, what your behavior does to the family. It obviously states that you're selfish. What is it that you're trying to achieve anyway? You claim that you are right. But something tells me that you are not so sure of it yourself. You're just stubborn to prove your point.

- You even sound like him, it's not even funny… - she murmured.

- Like who?

- Like dad. Geez, you could have been his clone for all I know.

Neji's glare intensified.

- I respect uncle and I am thankful to him, but don't get confused, I have my own head on my shoulders and I have set my own goals myself. At least I'm not lead on by some incomprehensible thoughts and empty ambitions that are deciding my actions for me, making me act like an inconsiderable fool

- Really now? – Hanabi was looking directly at him, her expression calm, her eyes hiding sadness and disappointment.

Neji was a little taken aback by this look on her face. He decided that this conversation was taking them nowhere, so he decided to drop it.

- You are a grown up person. If you aren't stupid, you will see clearly what is it you should do. You will be calm and collected while making a right decision. And believe me – the best way out of this is to accept what uncle said. It will be best for you and your wellbeing. You should break all ties with this man. Whoever he is – I'm sure uncle wouldn't have been this mad if the man was worth any of your time. You should just forget about him. It's reasonable acting.

With that Neji left her alone in her room. She clutched her arms around her shoulders, still a little trembling. The tears were gone. There was no point in crying really. She understood well enough now. She chuckled humorlessly.

Yeah, forget the pain of being always second. The self-hatred conjured by a simple fact that she just wasn't _good enough_, having been born a girl. Forget trying forging a reaction, to draw some attention, waiting for a kind gesture. It never came. And now the really blind ones are pointing daggers at those who try to see, however desperate the methods are.

Yes, she was desperate – Hanabi didn't deny it. Desperate to break free, to get away. She thought she knew who her ideal was once – but now he himself resembled nothing more than a caged bird with broken wings, unable to see the simple reality of his "straight to the top" downfall.

It was ok, really. She should stop crying, stop yelling, stop trembling, stop fearing. She should be calm, collected, she should try and act _perfect. _Damn, she was twenty already – it's time she started to learn to be more of a mask-wearing liar.

After all, it was perfectly reasonable.

* * *

**AN: **So? Any reviews? )) Any comments?)) All are welcome - they make me beem with joy and improve myself all at once ))

See you soon...I hope *LOL*

Neko ^_^


End file.
